User talk:Nononsensecapeesh
New account Rescuers1&2rthebest R.I.P. --Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Did you close your old account then? If so, I'd be happy to give you special permission to vote in the Arena forums based on your old account's edit count, but not until you've been a little more active with this one, just to show you're serious about staying. I think that's fair. Christophee (talk) 12:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, more active with this one, just so I don't have to go completely back to square one. Now what can I do about that without potentially messing anything up, me wonders?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I am serious about staying, I was always serious about staying. I just felt like I was being driven away because all I ever seemed to do was mess things up when I didn't mean to. I swear I won't mess anything else up, I swear hand on heart, I really mean it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) If it were not for Snowdog140 willing to be my mate, I would not have come back at all but here I am, hoping we can all work together to find a feasible solution or compromise so we don't end up at each other's throats again. As for those on here who have autism, don't think I don't understand what you're going through because I do. I've spent the last 6 years living with people who have Autism and/or Asperger's Syndrome like me. I know just what's it like for you guys, I really do. I'm not lying.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:20, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also it was very nice to know that some people on here were honest enough to admit that not everything that was wrong with the wiki before was entirely down to me. That is exactly what I was trying to say but it seemed like no on was listening and just ganging up on me. It felt almost like Cyber-Bullying. I'm sorry to say these things but it's better to express one's feelings than keep them bottled up. I don't mean to be nasty or anything, I just needed to get the whole thing off my chest.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Of the 36 competing teams/drivers from the 1st Wars (including the Stock Robots), exactly half of them returned with their existing or latest robots for the 2nd Wars. If that has already been specified in the Did you know column, I won't bother putting it there.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps in fewer words, but yes, that is a good piece of trivia. If you're open to it, let me give you two pearls of wisdom about trivia: #Not every robot has to resemble another. It's completely subjective, but in general the resemblance should be strong; weapon type, shape, and colour should all be considered. #Trivia should be limited to things that are interesting and not immediately obvious, that's also subjective, but for example you'd expect foreign robots to be the only from their country, which is why we deem that to not be proper trivia. I commend you on giving it a fresh start, based on it so far, I'm optmistic about your future here. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well that's very nice to know and thanks for the tips. That's a lot better than just being told to stop doing those things repeatedly and putting things into words, I will openly admit has not always been one of my strong points but spelling has.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you've decided to stay. However, I would like to ask you, politely once again, to use these symbols ":" when writing on a talkpage. That way, it's much less cluttered. ::And for each additional reply, just add another. :It's actually quite simple, so do you think you can do that? CrashBash (talk) 15:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well I shall try my best, that is all I can do.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Not bad. You should have used an extra colon, like this, :: then typing your message. Every time you reply to something, you add a colon or indent. It just looks neater and more professional. Make sure that the indents go at the start of the message otherwise it won't work. Good to see you're starting to get the hang of these. STORM II 17:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to see you're all giving me such useful advice in a positive manner.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::What Storm2 means is that you add one extra : for every new response. I'm using three for this, so if you respond, use four. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anything you say.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know not all robots have to resemble each other, I just cannot help noticing these things. Ahem!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Has anyone noticed that 6 of the 9 annihilators (Including those in the US Series and the one with 5 robots) were won by robots that lost in the 1st round of the main competition in the same series (or most recent in the case of Disc-O-Inferno and Kan-Opener's 1st annihilator win)?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the long absence, I've had me hands full quite a lot lately, and I have also been wondering how the Series 7 Seeds would have looked if all the Series 6 Semi-Finalists had returned. They probably would have had to have 32 Seeds otherwise there would only have been room for 4 more robots.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What about 'similar to'? Would that be a reasonable compromise?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :It would help if you actually posted what you were on about so outsiders like me know what you're talking about. STORM II 20:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well what I am trying to say is there is a difference between two robots resembling each other and two robots looking similar to each other is there not? But if there is not, I shall drop the subject and never refer to it again.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright guys, I am sorry if you think I am a vandal but I am not, so there is no need to block me. I learned my lesson ages ago.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) One thing I think we, all of us on this wiki really need to do is learn to compromise, that way there would be less potential friction.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Now I think (or rather hope) this wiki is really starting to get its act together.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Didn't vs Did not Just so you know, it doesn't really matter if you see the word "didn't" on a page, it is a word, and it's not being used incorrectly. If you're looking for a project that'll get you a lot of edits, I'm sure there's something ideal in the Job List. Datovidny (talk) 20:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, spelling and punctuation is something I used to struggle with and in some ways, still do. It will not happen again.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency Oh blimey, I still just cannot win, I am sure I was not getting muddled up, I am sure of it. I even perused the UK Finalists page and the Seeding page just to make sure I did not get muddled up and yet I am still somehow getting muddled up.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Look, even if the facts WERE relevant, and I'm not convinced they are, you're just not being consistent as to which articles get the trivia. You claim that Team Lobster is one of four teams to reach a semi-final and then lose in Round 1 on two occasions, or whatever it is...and then you don't follow it through. You only put it on Thermidor's page and ignore all the others. And then with Panic Attack, you claim its one of two robots to have an uninteresting and untrivial seeding fact, and say the other is Bigger Brother. So, who do you edit next? Bigger Brother? No, Chaos 2, with a completely unrelated fact...and then you ignore Wild Thing. That is the consistency problem. You're only doing it on one page. CrashBash (talk) 22:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're going add trivia which compares robots or says a robot had the same seeding pattern, do it on all the related pages. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you Madlooney, thanks for not being so vague, it really helps when I have things explained to me thoroughly and in a positive manner. I have already explained that I do not want anymore nonsense and relevant or not, I cannot help noticing such obscure facts. Now can we please just put this thing to bed before I end up feeling like I do not belong here anymore again. I am already in a dodgy mood because I am not feeling too well at the moment.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I wasn't being vague, I was using a specific example. And I'm sorry if you feel that way, but seeding is hardly "obscure". There are lots of robots that have only been seeded odds and/or evens. CrashBash (talk) 23:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I was only going by what I saw on the Seeding page, it only lists the robots that were seeded 3 or 4 times before going on the Seedings from each series and I guess what I meant to say was I cannot help noticing facts that you guys may not always regard as relevant. I am sorry if you guys think all I ever do is get on your nerves because I do not mean to, I am just trying to fit in. I am not going to leave the wiki again because I have a couple of friends on here and I am used to having to cope with people with full-on Autism, CrashBash, I had a flatmate who has recently moved out and he had full-on Autism so I know what it is like.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, here's a suggestion. If someone removes any "trivia" you add, that most likely means we do not think it is interesting enough, so please don't try to re-add it unless you can find something really relevant about it. Likewise, as myself and MadLooney said, if you find something involving multiple robots, mention it on all related pages, not just one. I actually had to edit Razer's page because the trivia stating that it and Hypno-Disc were the only robots not to be seeded outside the top four was on Hypno-Disc's page only. I know you didn't add that, but that's my point. CrashBash (talk) 23:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank you, that was much appreciated and even more so because we seem to be making more of an attempt to understand each other. If you had just said me trivia was not relevent enough as well as inconsistent then I would not have bothered trying to put things right over and over.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My Internet connection is going to fail soon so if anyone else has anything to say, fire away!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I just do not know what to do, nothing I ever say seems to be regarded as relevent, I feel almost dominated. Still at least I have not been ganged up on again (yet).--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, even if it was relevent, some of it is not in the right place (for example, you insist on putting your "trivia" under Terrorhurtz when there's a perfectly acceptable "Team Hurtz" page). Long story short, I think you're looking into the seeding process too deeply. Try to look elsewhere. Look into the robots themselves. Try to find some really interesting, almost unbelievable facts, like, for example, "Hypno-Disc is powered by Hot Chocolate" or "Razer was originally designed out of cotton wool"...obviously they have to be real, but something along those lines. Things unique to that robot. :Part of the problem with your lists were that they often included four or more robots...any more than three and, for the most part, it becomes redundant. CrashBash (talk) 14:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that is exactly what I have been trying to do and if that is the kind of advice you can give us then as much as I thank you for it, I cannot help thinking it is bordering on the brink of sarcasm and that makes it all the more harder to accept. I am sure you are not being sarky but that is just what it sounds like and please try and cut me some slack for once, no one else points out my shortcomings all the time. That incidentally is why I feel I do not belong on this wiki.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::In other words, I am running out of ideas, because they are either wrong, inconsistent or irrelevent.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Err, no, you're not. You're grasping at seedings and trying to find patterns that are meerly co-incidences if nothing else, and you're also trying to find unique trivia that cover over three robots, meaning it isn't unique. What I said and what you said is nothing alike. CrashBash (talk) 16:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm not really sure why you are so desperate to find trivia to add to the wiki. Trivia is the sort of thing you might come across from time to time, rather than something you should desperately try to discover. It's probably because you're so desperate that a lot of your trivia is not regarded as particularly relevant or noteworthy. If you really want to increase your edit count, take a look at the Job List. Christophee (talk) 17:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I tried to be nice, but it clearly has not worked, you lot can say what you like now all you will get is the silent treatment.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, come on, Christophee just gave you a suggestion for something to do - the jobs list is practically full of things to do...and you throw a temper tantrum? That's exactly what you said you wouldn't do. CrashBash (talk) 17:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::The silent treatment is not a temper tantrum and my problem is you because you never stop bugging me even after I try to be nice to you. I have already said I am not feeling well so my tolerance level is much lower than usual now please just go and find someone else to annoy for a moment. Just go away.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Newsflash: I am not the one who wrote the comment regarding the jobs list. I am trying to be patient with you, but it's really difficult when you simply refuse to listen to the simpelist of advice. If you want to find something to do on this Wikia, then do what Christophee suggested: go to the jobs list, and see if you can find something to do there. Don't just ignore us and keep posting useless pieces of "trivia". And no, I won't go away, because there are things here I want to contribute to...useful things. I suggest you find some useful things to do too. Please. For your sake and mine? CrashBash (talk) 18:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be rude or annoying. I'm just trying to give you some advice. If you keep on reacting the way you have been, you are going to find it hard to get any sort of respect on the wiki, and people will continue to keep a close eye on your contributions. If you would just take people's advice instead of having a go at them when they are trying to help you, then you will find it much easier to get on here. If you can manage to take this on board without getting annoyed for once, then that would be a start. Christophee (talk) 18:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I am not picking on you Christophee, I am just fed-up, it as simple as that. This wiki is just a haven for bullies.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::So instead of actually taking Christophee's advice to heart, you proceed to call everyone bullies. Can't you just once listen to what other people have to say? Please? You said you wouldn't do this. CrashBash (talk) 19:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maybe we should not communicate with each other for a while we are just going to continue to get on each other's nerves and I don't want to leave again, it might just do the whole lot of us a shed load of good. I do not mean that in a bad way--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Look, if it's any consolation, your edits to the FWC article are a pretty good start. CrashBash (talk) 19:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, I know the FWC like the back of my hand, I just wanted to stop all this infernal bickering, we all did, we all should be better than this.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well I do not care what happens to me on this wiki now, I have achieved my goal which was to gain permission to take part in fantasy tournaments so I am a happy totally satisfied bunny right now. All happy day!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Hazard Immobilisations Page Would this be referring to immobilisations involving the arena spikes and things like that?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :The better place for this question would be here, where the article has been asked for creation. But yes, I imagine that defines a Hazard Immobilisation. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I just wondered since it still needs to be done and was preparing to make a start.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Go ahead, I look forward to seeing your work. snowdog140 04:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Rather than create it in the mainspace, why not prepare your article in a sandbox (like here). There you can grasp the code so that it doesn't have an undesired effect. And when you're done, simply ask for feedback, correct/amend anything we tell you, and then just create it in the mainspace. Let us know if you need a hand. STORM II 10:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well it will take one heck of a lot of research and I am not all that good at creating tables if it comes to that but there is no hurry, is there not?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't worry too much about tables, just write down what you can and others will arrive later to fix and improve. STORM II 11:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh thanks, that's one load off me mind.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Before I do that however, I think I am going to have a break from this wiki, I think I have been on it way too much lately and incase any of you are wondering, it is not because of anything you have done. Capeesh?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) A Fantasy Audited War I was looking through the heats for the new Arena tournament, and noticed that you are yet to vote. As you seemed so excited to be given permission to vote, and you have been around since it started, I wondered whether maybe you didn't notice it had started. If you did notice, and haven't voted for a different reason, then disregard this message. Christophee (talk) 01:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Now I can honestly say I did not know that.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:07, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Good thing I mentioned it then. Keep a look out on the Recent changes page so you don't miss any of it. Christophee (talk) 19:07, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::All things considered, some of those battles are harder to judge than I thought, I would not say I was excited about it I just saw it as something to aim for.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I wonder what robots are going to be in Heats C and D?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it. Datovidny (talk) 17:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Techno Games Considering this is the Robot Wars Wiki, the detailed paragraphs concerning Techno Games aren't really that important, there's nothing wrong with mentioning briefly that they won a competition, but let that be that at most. I say this for the same reason as if someone was typing excessively about every exhibition battle a robot had fought in, it just isn't necessary as it has very little to do with Robot Wars. Sorry, it's not a big thing, but if you want to put the information to use, you can put them on the Techno Games Wiki. Datovidny (talk) 19:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That is alright, I honestly thought I was getting a bit carried away with that myself.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any pictures of Stanoscloir? Sam (BAZINGA) 11:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Jaw vs Jaws on the Chompalot page I know it is not really my problem but we seriously need to reach a compromise on this, I am starting to worry a little about the conflict of opinions on the matter that I have noticed recently.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :In future, if you want everyone to see your comments, then I would suggest posting them somewhere other than your own talk page. In this case, the best place would probably be the Chompalot talk page. And yes, I agree that this needs sorting out. People splitting hairs over one word is quite frankly pathetic. Christophee (talk) 18:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the advice, I just was not thinking straight because I was more preoccupied with stating that something needs to be done about it, we have a genuine roboteer involved and the last thing we want to do is put him off wanting to stay on this wiki.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, at the moment, it's mentioned as both "jaws" and "jaw" once, and refered to neutrally otherwise. Hopefully it will help. CrashBash (talk) 19:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::We will just have to keep our fingers crossed, I know it is Simon's robot and all but we do not want to end up having another disagreement with him, once is already enough.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Now that this conflict has hopefully been put to rest, I feel quite proud of myself for being assertive and suggesting that we do something about it, I was really getting worried.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I was wrong, this conflict is most definitely still on-going and until it really is finally put to rest, I am going to give the Chompalot page a wide berth because I really do not know what else to do about it anymore. Why could I not just keep my mouth shut?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) For anyone who thinks I was trying to turn Chompalot against everyone, I was not doing anything of the sort, it is just that he first referred to my old account and seeing the things that went on while I was using my old account still conjures up unfortunate memories of that time. During that time, I thought everyone was picking on me but I have learned since then that is not the case, we have all learned our lessons now.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:27, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I genuinely thought something needed to be done about all this because I was concerned about it potentially getting out of hand and unfortunately, that is what happened. I was merely trying to be assertive and mature and say that we needed to do something about it, I did not mean to interfere or offend anyone, and I only simply felt sorry for what Chompalot had to go through so soon after joining this wiki.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't think you need to stick up for yourself, as I don't see you as having done anything wrong. I can see how RA2 might have interpreted you as "trying to get Chompalot on-side", but I saw it as nothing more than trying to relate to Simon when he was in a situation similar to the one you were in. Don't bother justifying yourself any more, we're all OK with you. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Good, I am glad to hear it, because doing something wrong is precisely what I was trying to avoid.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 00:12, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The triumph of return SIGH! It feels so wonderful to be back, I only went away in the hope that things would calm down after the Chompalot episode then I moved homes then I spent the next few months or so trying to re-access the wiki and failing for various reasons. I am not even going to bother to ask what have I missed because I will bet I have been practically all but forgotten by my fellow users.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:01, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yo Mike. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I imagine you will have seen the news that Robot Wars is returning as a series of live events. If not, you can see the discussion on the Community portal. Christophee (talk) 12:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh I have heard that news alright, it is all over FB.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:50, March 3, 2013 (UTC) SA2 Steel Avenger 2 has not been renamed Melvin. People may be suggesting names but, Will has not said what SA2 is going to called now. Stop putting that SA2 had been renamed Melvin. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC)